doctorwhofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dwunasty Doktor
Dwunasty Doktor pojawił się na miejscu swojego poprzednika po wybuchowej regeneracji na Trenzalore, będąc produktem trzynastej regenracji i zarazem pierwszym wcieleniem Doktora w nowym cyklu regeneracyjnym, którym został obdarowany przez Władców Czasu. Wiedząc już o przetrwaniu Gallifrey, Doktor pozbył się swojego poczucia winy, ale stał się jednak mroczniejszym charakterem, często zadającym sobie pytanie o swoją dobroć. Nadal nie były mu obce życzliwość i poczucie humoru, lecz w trudnych sytuacjach często postanawiał być zimnym i aroganckim osobnikiem. Właśnie przez takie zachowanie, zwykle uważano go za niemiłego, wyrachowanego i bezwzględnego. Ludziom, którzy go znali, trudniej było mu zaufać, w pewnym momencie jego towarzyszka, Clara Oswald także postanowiła go opuścić. Doktor zaczął głębiej zastanawiać się nad swoją przemianą i zaczął obawiać się tego, w co się zmienia. Biografia Chaotyczny początek Po zakończeniu dziewięćsetletniego oblężenia Trenzalore i eksterminowaniu przez Daleków, Jedenasty Doktor wreszcie pogodził się z tym, że dotarł do końca swojej egzystencji, jednakże jego towarzyszka, Clara, nie mogła się z tym pogodzić i poprosiła Władców Czasu o interwencję i dzięki temu, Doktor otrzymał kolejny cykl regeneracyjny. Ostatecznie Jedenasty Doktor użył wydzielającej się z niego energii regeneracyjnej, by zniszczyć flotę Daleków, po czym wybrał się do TARDIS, gdzie zakończył proces regeneracji. Jego regeneracja była szybka, zmienił się on w mgnieniu oka przed oczyma Clary. Od razu wyraził zdziwienie, że zmieniły mu się nerki. Pierwszym z objawem szoku poregeneracyjnego było to, że Doktor nie pamiętał o tym, jak się steruje TARDIS. ([[Czas Doktora|TV:Czas Doktora]]) TARDIS rozbiła się w czasach prehistorycznych, przez co została połknięta przez wielkiego tyranozaura, więc gdy Doktor przeniósł się do XIX-wiecznego Londynu, dinozaur także został tam przetransportowany. 250px|thumb|Doktor wychodzi z TARDIS zaraz po lądowaniuGdy TARDIS wylądowała, Doktor i Clara zostali powitani przez Madame Vastrę, Jenny Flint i Straxa. Władca Czasu zaczął zachowywać się irracjonalnie. Wychylił się z TARDIS, uciszył Straxa, trzasnął drzwiami, by po chwili wyjść z budki. Próbował zidentyfikować Sontarianina, używając imion krasnoludów z baśni "Królewna Śnieżka i 7 krasnoludków", zaczął rozmawiać z tyranozaurem, pomylił Vastrę z Jenny, Clarę z Handlesem, oskarżając ją o regenerację. Po chwili Doktor stracił przytomność i został przeniesiony do kwatery Paternoster gang, gdzie położono go do łóżka. thumb|250px|Doktor rozmawia z bezdomnymJakiś czas później, Doktor się obudził, znalazł kawałek kredy i zaczął rysować na podłodze sypialni różne, dziwne symbole. Następnie, słysząc ryczącego z bólu tyranozaura, postanowił wspiąć się na dach, by z nim porozmawiać. Jednakże chwilę po jego pierwszym zdaniu, dinozaur został spalony, a Władca Czasu szybko próbował dostać się na miejsce zdarzenia. Jednakże nie zdążył, a rankiem spotkał jakiegoś bezdomnego, dzięki któremu mógł zobaczyć jak teraz wygląda. Dużo nad swoim wizerunkiem myślał, głównie nad brwiami oraz szkockim akcencie. thumb|250px|Doktor i Clara w restauracji droidówWidząc w gazecie ogłoszenie, zamieszczone tam przez Missy, które dla niego wyglądało jak ogłoszenie od Clary, Doktor zjawił się w pewnej restauracji, gdzie czekała nań jego towarzyszka. Szybko odkryli, iż jest to kryjówka droidów, które zabijają ludzi, by pozyskać ich części ciała. Doktor wyśledził ich przywódcę, człowieka o połowie twarzy, który próbował uciec za pomocą swojego statku, na który wkradł się też Doktor. Odbyli tam rozmowę, podczas której Władca Czasu po raz pierwszy spotkał się z pojęciem Ziemii Obiecanej, do której chciały trafić droidy. Jakiś czas później przywódca droidów zmarł, spadając ze swojego statku i nadziewając się na iglicę jednego z londyńskich budynków. thumb|250px|Doktor rozmawia z Clarą w TARDISDoktor postanowił zmienić wystrój TARDIS oraz zmienił sposób swojego ubioru. Oznajmił też Clarze, że ich spotkaniom w jego wcześniejszej regeneracji towarzyszyły dziwne okoliczności. Podczas rozmowy, Clara zechciała powrócić do domu, lecz Doktor przez pomyłkę wylądował w Glasgow, gdzie jego towarzyszka otrzymała połączenie telefoniczne z Jedenastym Doktorem, który poprosił ją o pomoc dla jego następnego wcielenia. ([[Głęboki oddech|TV:Głęboki oddech]]) Czy jestem dobry? 250px|thumb|Doktor ratuje JourneyPozostawiając Clarę w Glasgow, by przynieść kawę, Doktor udał się w podróż z mutantem nazywającym się 78351. ([[Lights Out|Proza:Light's Out]]) Zamierzając wrócić do Clary z kawą, uratował ludzką pilot bojowego statku kosmicznego Journey Blue przed atakiem spodka Daleków, ale pozostawił jej rannego brata na śmierć. Zmusiła ona go do zabrania jej na statek matkę, Arystotelesa, gdzie porucznik Morgan Blue oznajmił Władcy Czasu, iż znaleźli Daleka z błędem i mieli nadzieję, że on go naprawi. 250px|thumb|Doktor rozmawia z Clarą wewnątrz DalekaDoktor wrócił na chwilę na Ziemię, by zabrać Clarę ze sobą. Przy okazji zapytał ją, czy według niej, jest dobry. Ta jednak nie była w stanie na nie odpowiedzieć. Na statku, Doktor, Clara, Journey, Gretchen Carlisle i Ross zostali zmniejszeni i wprowadzeni do robotycznego ciała Daleka, by go naprawić. W jego wnętrzu musieli zmierzyć się z antyciałami mutanta. Doktor odkrył, iż Dalek zaczął być dobry po obejrzeniu procesu spalania się gwiazdy. Podążając za źródłem wyciekającego promieniowania, Władca Czasu zdołał naprawić Daleka. Pobudziło to u niego ponowną chęć zabijania, więc Doktor postanowił przypomnieć mu proces spalania się gwiazdy, by powstrzymać jego mordercze zapędy. Dalek oznajmił Doktorowi, że byłby dobrym Dalekiem, zważając na to, jaką nienawiścią obdarza rasę robotycznych mutantów. Gdy Dalek znów "był dobry", Doktor i Clara mogli wrócić na Ziemię, nadal nie wiedząc, czy Doktor jest dobry. ([[Wnętrze Daleka|TV:Wnętrze Daleka]]) Nowe przygody z Clarą Podróżując trochę na własną rękę, Doktor odkrył obcego, którzy przybierali wizerunek autostrady, by pochłaniać planety do innych wymiarów. Władca Czasu postanowił zabrać ze sobą Clarę, która namówiła obcego, by pochłonął sam siebie. ([[Road Rage|Komiks:Road Rage]]) thumb|250px|Konfrontacja Doktora z Robinem HoodemDoktor postanowił, że da Clarze wybór kierunku ich następnej podróży, więc musiał ją zabrać do lasu Sherwood, mimo tego, że nie wierzył w istnienie legendy, jaką był Robin Hood, który strzelił z łuku do TARDIS, jak tylko wylądowała. To jeszcze bardziej pobudziło u Władcy Czasu chęć ukazania Clarze, że Robin Hood i jego kompania tak naprawdę nigdy nie istnieli, a ci, których spotkali, są robotami lub jeszcze jakimś innym sprytnie zatuszowanym oszustwem. Z miejsca, Doktor zaczął się kłócić z Robinem, a nawet zaczęli walczyć, bohater z Sherwood był wyposażony w miecz, a renegat z Gallifrey w łyżkę. thumb|250px|Doktor, Robin i Clara w lochuPo wzięciu udziału w konkursie o złotą strzałę, Robin, Doktor i Clara zostali pojmani przez szeryfa z Nottingham, który miał obcej technologii roboty, przebrane za jego rycerzy. Podczas swej ucieczki, Doktor dowiedział się, że roboty, tak samo jak wcześniej droidy, chcą dostać się do Ziemi Obiecanej, ale brakowało im złota do naprawy silnika statku. Niestety Władca Czasu został złapany przez szeryfa, a Robin i Clara zdołali uciec. W takim razie Doktor doprowadził do rewolucji w lochach szeryfa, który oznajmił renegatowi z Gallifrey, że Robin nie jest robotem, a ten w tym samym czasie przybył na ratunek, pokonując sprzymierzeńca obcych. Jednakże, statek obcych nadal mógł wyruszyć, więc Robin i Doktor razem wystrzelili ją w kosmiczny pojazd, co spowodowało jego eksplozję. Dowiadując się od Clary więcej o Doktorze, Robin odniósł wrażenie, że nie różnią się zbytnio. Oboje urodzili się w zamożnych, uprzywilejowanych rodzinach, ale porzucili ten dobytek i status społeczny na rzecz pomocy innym. ([[Robot z Sherwood|TV:Robot z Sherwood]]) Doktor użył lepkiej bomby, by udaremnić próbę Sibro, który zamierzał zamienić Cloniańską wieżę zegarową w broń ([[Chime Time|Komiks:Chime Time]]), zorganizował sojusz pomiędzy antropomorficznymi rasami psów i kotów, stawiając ich przeciwko rasie pcheł, które chciały zaatakować każdą planetę we wszechświecie ([[Once Bitten|Komiks:Once Bitten]]) i pomógł mózgowi świata po jego awaryjnym lądowaniu na planecie fabryk. ([[Crash Landing|Komiks:Crash Landing]]) Zwiedzając planetę Hoopoe, Doktor udawał adwokata Clary, która została aresztowana przez sąd ptaków. Jego próba przekonania ich, że nie są kotami, spaliła na panewce po tym, jak sowy oskarżyły ich o bycie myszami, lecz Doktor to przewidział i wynajął koty, by zaatakowały sąd. Po swojej uciecze z Clarą, Władca Czasu został nagrodzony przez koty konserwą z tuńczyka. ([[The Court of Birds|Komiks:The Court of Birds]]) thumb|250px|Doktor medytuje na dachu TARDISGdy Clara odpoczywała od podróży w TARDIS, Doktor zaczął mieć obsesję na temat pomysłu, że istnieją stworzenia, które przystosowane są do wiecznego chowania się tak, by nikt nie mógł ich nigdy zobaczyć. Doktor wezwał Clarę, by pomogła mu znaleźć te stworzenia, używając obwodu telepatycznego TARDIS. Miała ona myśleć o koszmarach z dzieciństwa, kiedy myślała, że słyszy coś z ciemnych kątów jej pokoju. Została jednak rozkojarzona przez połączenie przychodzące od Danny'ego Pinka, z którym się umawiała. Przez to TARDIS wysłała ich do okresu dzieciństwa wcześniej wspomnianego Danny'ego, kiedy jeszcze jego imieniem było Rupert. Znajdując stworzenie pod prześcieradłem Ruperta, Doktor kazał mu i Clarze się odwrócić, by nie patrzyli się na to stworzenie, nadal nie wiedząc, czy to obcy czy jakieś inne dziecko z tej placówki, które żartuje sobie z Ruperta. thumb|250px|Doktor przedstawia Clarze OrsonaDoktor zabrał Clarę z powrotem na Ziemię, by odwieźć ją na randkę, tym samym zdobywając więcej czasu na szukanie tajemniczych stworzeń. W końcu Władca Czasu zdobył ślad, a mianowicie wytropił porucznika Orsona Pinka, potomka Danny'ego. Utknął on na samym końcu wszechświata na 6 miesięcy. Doktor znów postanowił zabrać Clarę w podróż, by znaleźć tajemnicze stworzenia, w końcu "konfrontując się z nimi". Na ten moment rozkazał swojej towarzyszce i Orsonowi schować się w TARDIS, lecz szybko został powalony przez tajemnicze stworzenia i porucznik Pink musiał go uratować, a Clara odlecieć stamtąd za pomocą TARDIS. Gdy Doktor się obudził, zaczął wołać Clarę, lecz nie wiedział, że tym samym powiadomił młodego siebie o obecności jego towarzyszki w pomieszczeniu, gdzie ten się znajdował. Zanim mógł sam się dowiedzieć, Clara wróciła do TARDIS i zmusiła go do obiecania, że nie wyjdzie z wehikułu i nie sprawdzi, gdzie są. Doktor musiał zabrać Orsona i Clarę do ich prawidłowych linii czasowych, dowiadując się, że nie ma żadnych istot, których nie można zobaczyć, lecz odkrył na nowo w sobie swój lęk z dzieciństwa, a mianowicie, lęk przed ciemnością. ([[Posłuchaj|TV:Posłuchaj]]) Doktor zaplanował spotkanie z Clarą w szkole Coal Hill, lecz przypadkowo przybył na inną planetę do repliki tej szkoły. Okazał się, że grupa prymitywnych obcych porwała Clarę i nauczyciela języka francuskiego, Jeffa Delobela. Kosmici próbowali zinfiltrować Ziemię za pomocą wcześniej wspomnianej szkoły, lecz zostali powstrzymani przez Doktora, który opowiedział im historię o strażnika Ziemi, ostatecznie mówiąc im, że to on nim jest, co spowodował ich ucieczkę. ([[The Monsters of Coal Hill School|Komiks:The Monsters of Coal Hill School]]) Wznawiając swoje podróże, Doktor i Clara pomogli zgubionym Seevith uruchomić ponownie silnik ich statku ([[More than Meets the Eye|Komiks:More than Meets the Eye]]) i pomogli profesorowi Fasterowi zakończyć XVII-wieczne procesy czarownic. ([[Witch Work|Komiks:Witch Work]]) thumb|250px|Doktor i Clara tuż po odzyskaniu przytomnościPrzyjeżdżając raz na Ziemię, by zabrać Clarę na kolejną podróż, Doktor i jego towarzyszka zostali pozbawieni przytomności oraz zabrani na pewną planetę, gdzie znajdował się bank Karabraxos. Gdy odzyskali przytomność, dowiedzieli się, że wyrazili zgodę na obrabowanie wcześniej wspomnianego banku wraz z humanoidalnym mutantem, Saibrą oraz zrobotyzowanym człowiekiem o imieniu Psi oraz, że wyczyścili sobie pamięć za pomocą robaka pamięci. Doktor szybko wymyślił wstępny plan oraz ogłosił się przywódcą grupy. Zdobył także informacje o przydatnych umiejętnościach członków grupy, jak umiejętności hakierskie Psi czy umiejętności transformacyjne Saibry. [[Plik:Doktor_zdaje_sobie_sprawę,_że_to_on_jest_"Architektem"_(Skok_na_czas).png|thumb|250px|Doktor zdaje sobie sprawę, że to on jest Architektem]]Każde z członków zespołu miało po jednej niszczarce atomów, której mogli użyć w razie bolesnego zagrożenia życia. Po wkroczeniu na teren placówki bankowej, grupa włamywaczy dowiedziała się, że tamtejsza ochrona jest w posiadaniu specjalnego stworzenia, tzw. Kasjera, który umie nawiązać telepatyczną więź z ofiarą, wyczytać jej intencje, po czym kompletnie wyczyścić jej umysł. Całą grupą weszli do skrytki depozytowej, gdzie przeniknęli do dalszej części budynku, za pomocą specjalnej bomby, którą zostawił tam dla nich Architekt. Wkrótce grupę opuścili za sprawą niszczarek atomów Psi i Saibra, a Doktor i Clara nadal poszukiwali krypty. Wkrótce zostali uratowani przez Saibrę i Psi, którzy oznajmili im, że to nie są niszczarki, lecz teleporty. Ostatecznie odkryli, że szefowa ochrony, pani Delphox, to klon pani Karabraxos, a Architektem był sam Doktor, który zaplanował uratowanie Kasjera z banku i odwiezienie go na jego rodzimą planetę, gdzie mógł od nowa zapełnić ją swoim gatunkiem. ([[Skok na czas|TV:Skok na czas]]) Doktor i Clara zostali ułaskawieni przez piaskowe piranie, podczas spotkania z rybimi ludźmi. ([[Woźny (odcinek)|TV:Woźny]]) Zostali uratowani przed szlamową bestią Aaraanandal przez jednego z przetrwałych z XXII-wiecznej inwazji Daleków. ([[When the Wolves Carne|Proza:When the Wolves Carne]]) Podczas świąt, Doktor i Clara uratowali też jedną wioskę przed Cephlą. ([[Gift Snatched!|Komiks:Gift Snatched!]]) Planując odwiedzić Eden 2, do Doktora dołączyła Clara, która chciała, by ten ją zabrał do Coal Hill na czas po tym, jak zaspała. Gdy dotarli na tamtą planetę, odkryli, że włada nią Vladlack, który aresztował każdego przybyłego na planetę. Obawiając się, że niewinni mogą być aresztowani, Doktor otoczył ją sygnałem radiowym, a potem zabrał Clarę do Coal Hill. ([[Freeze|Komiks:Freeze]]) Spotykając Danny'ego i Courtney thumb|250px|Doktor unieruchamia piorunatoraOdkrywając obecność piorunatora ze Skovox na terenie szkoły Coal Hill, Doktor postanowił zostać jej nowym woźnym, by zastawić na niego pułapkę, co niezbyt spodobało się Clarze. By zniszczyć urządzenie, woźny rozmieścił na terenie całej szkoły miny czasowe zasilane generatorami chronodynowymi, które mogły przenieść niebezpieczną obcą technologię miliardy lat w przyszłość. Plan nie doszedł do skutku, gdyż zaciekawiony poczynaniami woźnego Danny, pozbierał wszystkie miny czasowe. W takim razie Doktor wymyślił plan awaryjny, zdobył kody dostępu do urządzenia, po czym unieruchomił go i wyrzucił w pustkę wszechświata. Podczas tych zdarzeń jedna z uczennic szkoły, Courtney Woods ([[Woźny (odcinek)|TV:Woźny]]) Konfrontacja z Rann-Korr Doktor i Clara wyruszyli na planetę Isen VI, by jego towarzyszka pouczyła się jazdy na nartach, gdyż ta umiejętność była jej potrzebna na wycieczkę szkolną. Doktor pamiętał tą planetę, jako bardzo śnieżną i zimną, lecz gdy tam przybyli okazało się, że została zamieniona w tropikalny raj. Ratując Clarę przed małpo-podobnymi stworzeniami, Władca Czasu odkrył sztucznego liścia, co doprowadziło go do konkluzji, iż Clara została oskarżona za wtargnięcie na jej teren przez Kano Dollar, który był tej planety właścicielem. Doktor odkrył, że planeta ta jest zagrożona kataklizmem, lecz Kano Dollar nie chciał go słuchać. Clara uratowała dwóch pracowników kopalnianych za pomocą TARDIS, po czym odkryli gigantyczną maszynę tworzącą planety, z której wyszedł Hyperion o imieniu Ran-Korr. Doktor dał sobie i dwóm ocalałym szansę ucieczki, rozprzestrzeniając trujące gazy, powodując śmierć Hyperiona, który po chwili został przywrócony do życia przez tzw. terraformer, czyli wcześniej wspomnianą maszynę. Władca Czasu postanowił powrócić do Ran-Korra, by go powstrzymać, lecz nie miał żadnego planu na pokonanie go. Gdy Ran-Korr zamierzał już zabić Doktora, terraformowanie zostało przeprogramowane , przywracając Isen VI do stanu lodowej planety, na której zamarzł Hyperion, a Clara i Doktor zdołali uciec. ([[Terraformer|Komiks:Terraformer]]) Rozstanie z Clarą Na życzenie Clary, Doktor zabrał ją i Courtney na księżyc w roku 2049, by Courtney była pierwszą kobietą na księżycu. Na miejscu spotkali grupę wysłaną z Ziemi, która miała zmniejszyć wagę księżyca za pomocą bomb atomowych. Doktor i jego towarzyszki znaleźli ludzkie zwłoki pokryte pajęczynami, co jak okazało się później było sprawką ogromnych bakterii, które wyewoluowały na powierzchni księżyca, który tak na prawdę był ogromnym jajem. Clara, Courtney i kapitan Lundvik musiały dokonać wyboru, czy wysadzić księżyc i pozbawić Ziemię naturalnego satelity czy zostawić go w spokoju. Galeria Doktor12.png|Dwunasty Doktor po regeneracji. Regeneracja12d.jpg|Regeneracja Doktor i Clara.jpg|Clara i Doktor po regeneracji. Peter-Capaldi-Doctor-Who-Time-of-the-Doctor-Clara-Twelve.jpg|Clara i Dwunasty Doktor. cy:Deuddegfed Doctor de:Zwölfter Doctor en:Twelfth Doctor es:Duodécimo Doctor fr:Douzième Docteur it:Dodicesimo Dottore pt:Décimo Segundo Doctor ru:Двенадцатый Доктор Kategoria:Doktorowie Kategoria:Spoiler Kategoria:Postacie z ósmej serii Kategoria:Postacie z dziewiątej serii Kategoria:Postacie z dziesiątej serii